Fragment
by Charlie9713
Summary: Clara and the Doctor find themselves in an unknown world when a small crack in the universe opens on the surface of a desolate planet and a familiar face falls through in search of the Doctor. Old enemies attempt the impossible by kidnapping the one with the mind who can make it happen.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whistled and stirred the leaves that lay on the ground. The usually quiet planet was interrupted by the sound of engines as blue, wooden police box materialized near the edge of the cliff overlooking the crack that split the surface of the planet, past the mantle and just about reached its very core. The door of the TARDIS slowly opened with an audible creak and out stepped a tall, slim, young man –his eyes though proved otherwise. The Doctor sniffed the air around him and frowned, he'd been making a second attempt for Vegas, but the silver grass and dark sky were clearly not of Earth. Behind him Clara stepped out of the ship, her sunglasses perched on top of her head and a look a amazement clear on her face as she took in the sight of the desolate planet.

"Where are we?" he girl asked, not taking her eyes off the landscape before her. The doctor shook his head and pulled out his sonic, giving it a quick whirl before examining it.

"So?" Clara asked waiting for him to respond.

"I have no idea." He answered, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Never been here. It's exciting!" The way the light reflected of the silver ground beneath his feet reminded him of the silver forest of his home world.

"Are there people, here?" Clara whispered.

"Don't think so. Not all planets are populated."

"Yeah, but…it could be…I mean it is a habitable." The Doctor stared up at the sky as she spoke, buttering something about how quiet it was.

Clara made her way to the edge of the cliff and stared down, it didn't seem to end. The silence that had now dragged on for several minutes was suddenly interrupted by a familiar sound, one she had come to recognize –only the TARDIS was still in its place, right beside the Doctor. The sound was distant, but gradually nearing. The Doctor was too lost in his own thoughts about the mysterious planet. His companion on the other hand was staring down the rift, wide eyed as a single blinking light appeared. Simultaneously, the wind began to howl and the sound of the ancient engines grew louder.

"Doctor!"

"This is strange. Well, a lot of thing are strange…"

"Doctor!" Clara watched as the police box made its climb up the rift. "Doctor!"

The Timelord frowned, suddenly aware of the sound of the TARDIS. Clara had backed away from the edge of the cliff and ran to the Doctor's side. The Doctor turned just in time to see the police box spiral into the air and fly right towards them.

"Duck!" he pushed Clara to the ground and watched as the ship flew over their heads, dangerously low. It skidded across the ground, bumping into a nearby boulder and falling on its side. The Doctor watched confused for a few seconds, before the door were opened and a considerable amount of smoke escaped the damaged ship. A hand reach up from the smoke and grabbed on the side of the TARDIS. Clara and the Doctor shared a look before they both jumped on their feet and sprinted to the ship. Clara coughed violently and the Doctor held out his arm, preventing her from getting any closer. "Stay Back." He instructed. She rolled her eyes, but did as he said and simply watched as he reached out and grabbed the hand of the stranger .The hand was smaller than his –familiar even. He wondered briefly if this was future regeneration of himself. He shrugged off the odd sense and hauled up the stranger, the momentum causing them both to topple backwards and the stranger to fall on him. Through the smoke he could only make out the top of a blonde head. He noticed something else this blonde stranger was woman.

_Had he regenerated into a girl?_ She was clearly having a difficult time breathing, the Doctor gently rolled her off and ran to close the doors of the TARDIS knowing that the old girl would need time to repair herself. The doors now shut, he tuned on his heel and saw that Clara was knelling next to the girl, whose back was turned to him. He couldn't help the overwhelming sensation that came over him…he recognized the blonde hair…the jacket too. He shook his head at the outrageous that he had started to form It was nonsense.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked. The blonde coughed a few times before clearing her throat. "I'm…I'm fine thanks." Clara smiled and the Doctor froze. _It couldn't be…Impossible…_

"I'm Clara Oswald." The Doctor stayed silent his breath catching in his throat as the blonde replied.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." She smiled and turned her head, eyes meeting directly with the Doctor's.

"Thanks for the hand."

Rose raised an eyebrow, he staring at her. There was something familiar about him. "You okay mate?" after a while of stunned silence on the Doctor's behalf.

"Rose."

"Uh…yeah."

"Rose Tyler."

She chuckled and looked over to Clara. "He's a bit slow isn't he?" Rose turned back to him.

"Quite the opposite actually." Clara responded and shot a questioning look to the Doctor.

"You got a name?" Rose inquired. The Doctor now had a grin on his face. "Rose Tyler!" he exclaimed, before Rose could do anything to stop him he had wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and twirled her in the air before setting her down again.. Even then he kept his hands on her arms, holding her, making sure she was really there.

"I'm sorry have we met before?"

The Doctor simply grinned in response, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to put a name to his face. He didn't look …but those eyes…she'd seen them before. She had recognized them almost instantly and now her brain was finally catching up to what her hear had felt the moment he pulled her out. Whether blue or brown, whether he wore a leather jacket or pinstriped suit…she knew.

"Doctor?"

"Hello there."

"You regenerated."

"Wait, you two know each other." Clara cut in. The Doctor looked at his companion. "Oh yes we do!" he answered cheerfully. Rose chuckled. "I used to travel with him…long time ago."

He was finally starting to get over the initial shock of her presence and finally a million thoughts began run through his head. How had she gotten here? Across the void and right to his universe and why was she alone? Where was the Doctor? He hadn't emerged from the ship—had she flown it on her own? His mind went through the reasons why the hole in the universe had reappeared.

"How did you get here?" he asked. Rose's grin fell and she turned her gaze to the damaged TARDIS.

"I was looking for him." She answered softly. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Clara spoke first. "For who?" Rose stared up at him and answered.

"The Doctor."

"Well, happy day! You found him!" Rose shook her head.

"What happened, Rose?" Asked the Doctor, squeezing her arm reassuringly. "We were tracking a signal. Then, there was this light and he was gone. Taken by the same thing we were tracking. I was able to follow and ended up here…lost the signal and crashed. Here you are…that can't be a coincidence."

The Doctor sighed. Rose's head hung low and he lifted her chin. "I'll help you. Clara and I are brilliant. And if there's one thing I'm good at it's tracking signals!"

"Does anyone care to explain what's going on?" Clara demanded. "There are two TARDIS' and another Doctor? Is he like past version of you?"

"Yes and no. He is me, part human. Biological Metacrisis! Grew out my hand." He waved his hand then looked at it. "Well, not _this_ but the one I had before I became this…It's a long story! Come along now!" he grabbed each their hands and pulled them towards his TARDIS. He stopped at the doors and grinned at his former companion, before pulling them inside.

"You remodeled." Rose stated, looking around the new console.

"What do you think?"

"It looks more space-shippy."

The Doctor had started punching in numbers into the computers and panels. Clara had sat on the jump seat, her eyebrow furrowed in thought as she tried to piece everything together. She looked up at Rose.

"So this other Doctor is like a clone of his past regeneration?"

"Sort of." Rose sighed. "It's a bit more than that."

"And the second TARDIS? Did you build it?"

The Doctor looked up from one the screens. "TARDIS' are grown." He said before turning back to his work.

Clara raised an eyebrow. "You _grew_ a TARDIS?"

"He." Rose motioned to the Doctor. "Gave us a piece of the coral…a friend of our told us how accelerate its growth and ta da… 5 years later brand new TARDIS."

"The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler." The Doctor repeated the words he had spoken so many years ago. There a hint of sadness in his words, Clara saw it in the way looked as Rose as he said it. He was the Doctor and this was his TARDIS, but for a long time there hadn't been a Rose Tyler accompanying him. She wondered how anyone could choose between two Doctors…the same person.

Clara looked up at the two of them as they stared at each other, the computers forgotten for the moment. She could tell how conflicted Rose was. _Her_ Doctor was missing…he was human…vulnerable, but this one that stood before her was same person. Sure he had different face, but he was The Doctor just as much the other one was. He had loved her too and he had sacrificed that love so that she would be able to live with the mortal version of himself.

Rose tore her gaze from him and cleared her throat. "Did you find him, yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

"_What is it? I thought you said it was dead!"_

"_It was!"_

_Rose looked at the screen and signaled the Doctor to come. "That's not good." He muttered._

"_What is it?" Rose asked. He turned to her placing hand on either side of her face. "It wanted us to follow."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's not from this universe."_

"_You mean-"_

"_Yes." He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. "It was leading me to a hole so that whatever it is controlling me could pull me through."_

"_Can't you stop it?" Rose asked frantically. He shook his head._

"_I can't. The TARDIS is already hurtling through the void. I've set coordinates for her to take you somewhere safe—Ah!" the Doctor doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. A bright white light had started to seep through into the interior of the ship._

"_I'm not leaving you."_

"_You don't have a choice. I-I'm being pulled a-away. They can't get the TARDIS—Rose it's going to be a rough landing."_

"_Doctor."_

"_Rose you need…you need to stay safe! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

"_Doctor!"_

* * *

There was a loud beeping sound coming from the console. Rose jumped to her feet and ran over to the Doctor's side. "Did you find him?" she asked. He turned slowly and nodded. Clara walked over to the pair.

"That's good isn't?" Clara asked.

"Where is he?"

"Skaro." The TARDIS shook violently throwing them on to the floor. The Doctor quickly recovered, rapidly sending the TARDIS back into the vortex and away from the planet of the Daleks.

"We have to go back!" Rose shouted.

"We will, but not now. There's a Dalek fleet out there, protecting the planet. We'll be blown out of the sky before we can land." He explained. Clara placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and turned to the Time lord.

"Okay then, where are we going?"

"Back to the silver planet."

"Why there?" Clara crossed her arms.

"The TARDIS." Rose said, meeting the Doctor's gaze. "The other TARDIS."

"Two TARDIS'S!" he exclaimed. "Enough to produce a completely indestructible force field!"

"You're brilliant!" Rose threw her arms around him; he twirled her in return and Clara clapped her hands. The Doctor gently put Rose back on her feet and gave Clara a wide grin before pulling down one final lever. The girls turned and watched as they materialized around the other TARDIS.

"TARDIS inside a TARDIS." Clara laughed. Rose turned to the Doctor abruptly.

"Is this safe? A TARDIS inside another TARDIS? The universe won't blow up or something?"

"Nah! I mean…it would if it were the same TARDIS. Which it is, but it's not." He scratched his chin. "It's complicated."

"Alright. How do we put up the shields?" Rose asked.

"Well, Rose all we have to do is connect the two together and Voila! Plus some sciency stuff on my part of course." He strode over to Clara, taking her hand in his and placing it on a group of wires just under the console. "Strip and bare them." He instructed. Clara nodded, he turned to Rose and clapped his hands together.

"You'll be doing the same. Open her up" he gestured to the other TARDIS. Rose ran to the ship and opened the doors, not stopping until she reached the console and found the same wires. The Doctor turned on his heel and began working to power up the shields, stealing a glance now and then to the other TARDIS and watched as Rose worked. He could hear Clara humming as she stripped the wires, he smiled and pressed a few more buttons to start the power up before making his way to the other console room to do the same.

* * *

The Doctor groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he pushed himself off the floor. He quickly surveyed the surroundings and frowned. What would want to bring him here?

"Hello?"

"THE DOCTOR WILL REMAIN SILENT!" came the voice of hatred.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh it's you lot. I should have known."

"SILENCE!"

"I don't think so. Why am I here?"

The Dalek simply stared. "YOU ARE THE FINAL PIECE."

"Final piece? What final piece?"

* * *

"How did it happen?" Rose asked, breaking the silence. She had finished her worked and was now watching the Doctor fiddle with some of the controls.

"What?" he kept his down.

"The regeneration."

He sighed and looked up at her.

"Radiation…lots."

"Were you alone?"

"Yes." A ghost of smile appeared on his face. "I visited everyone. You were the last."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"New Year 2005."

"I like it, this you. Very high spirited and the bow tie looks really cool."

* * *

The Doctor smiled and straightened his tie. "That's what I've been saying!"

The Doctor stared up at the bright light shining through his cell. "Who am I speaking to now?"

"I AM THE DALEK SUPREME. THE RULER OF ALL THE DALEKS."

"Okay what am I doing here? Why go through all the trouble of finding me. I was in another universe, you must very desperate to have jumped the void."

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR! THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS. WE HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR THE FINAL SOLUTION."

"Final solution right? And that is…"

"CONVERSION."

"Conversion. Who are you—oh."

"YOU ARE A HUMAN REPLICA OF THE TIMELORD KNOW AS THE DOCTOR. YOUR MIND HARBORS ALL OF HIS INTELLIGENCE ALL OF HIS WRATH. YOU WILL BE HIS DOWN FALL."

"Time lords can't be made into Daleks, but humans can." The Doctor muttered. "Oh you're clever, but how do you know this going to work, hm? I am still part Time Lord."

"YOU'RE ARE COMPATIBLE!"

"How do you know?"

"BECAUSE WE HAVE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS THREE TIMES!"

"No." he shook his head and leaned against the wall. "You can't."

"THE ULTIMATE WEAPON AGAINST THE DOCTOR IS HIMSELF! WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS! THE DOCTOR WILL DESTROY HIMSELF!"

"No!"

* * *

**Reviews are cool too! **


End file.
